Room of Desire
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: "Someone was eager. She even wore her special panties." "I hate that word." Jori. Rated M. AU.


Room of Desire

"Someone was eager. She even wore her special panties" "I hate that word" Jori. Rated M. AU.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine I'll be up to bed soon. I just want to finish this chapter." Tori promised, smiling winningly at Carly and Andre. With sighs the pair trudged off to their separate dorms. Tori kept to her word and finished up the chapter, helped the elves put out the fire and headed up to her room.

Laying on her pillow in her four poster bed she found a paper snake coiled up. She smiled and stroked it's head, it struck at her and then unfolded. One word was written in the center of the page in Jade's scrawling Gothic handwriting.

'Requirement'.

With a grin Tori ripped the paper to shreds and dropped it. It caught ablaze and disappeared in the air. Thousands of butterflies swarmed her stomach as she grabbed her prized possessions in her trunk. Her invisibility cloak, stolen from the Slytherin Head of House by Jade, and her Marauder's map, also stolen by Jade from the Headmaster.

She'd decided that Tori wasn't sneaky enough and needed help to get to their meeting place, the room of requirement. She consulted the map, no teachers were about, and then she slipped through the halls of the large castle quietly until that magical door opened up in front of her. Scanning the hall she slipped into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She dragged the cloak off her head and cast it aside onto one of the chairs along with the map.

Jade wasn't here yet, much to Tori's disappointment, she picked up the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she whispered, tapping the yellow parchment with her wand. She scanned it carefully until she found Jade's name. She was in the Slytherin common room, with Beck. She wanted to close the map and return to her room, but she watched those stupid feet closely.

Jade was standing by the door, Beck was pacing around the room. They must've been arguing. She watched and she waited, but the argument, like most of their arguments, seemed never ending. She trudged over to the bed and laid down to watch the map.

Jade and Beck had been on again off again for most of their years at school, having been arranged to be married to keep the Slytherin blood pure before they were born it was only expected of them to get together, but Jade hated every second of it. While Beck paced before her, telling her they needed to work it out, the only thing Jade thought of was her little secret.

Tori was tucked away in the room of requirement waiting for her, and this asshole was just delaying the inevitable, and possibly keep Jade from seeing her tonight. Jade would never admit it aloud, but not seeing Tori actually sucked for her, it was all she looked forward to, spending a few precious hours with the bronze haired beauty.

"Just shut the fuck up already!" Jade finally screamed, Beck paused and she spun on her heel and marched out, he didn't dare follow her and soon she found herself sprinting through the shadows, narrowly avoiding Slughorn, until she reached the room. She shoved the door open and slipped inside. Tori was standing in front of the door, and as soon as she saw Jade's face she grinned.

Jade smiled at her softly, inwardly cursing herself, she knew this was wrong but there was something about Tori that she couldn't turn away from, that she couldn't be mean to in these private moments. She could see the mischievous fire burning in Tori's dark eyes.

The hat-stall Gryffindor was a drug for Jade, she smiled fondly at her, ready to take yet another hit of the delectable substance that was Tori. The other girl had already taken off her cloak, jumper and tie, the top few buttons of her blouse were undone and the blouse was no longer tucked into her skirt. Jade also noticed that her shoes were gone, and her feet were clad only in black socks, she was wiggling her toes, waiting patiently for Jade to move.

Jade stepped up to Tori and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly, eyes closing so she could truly enjoy the moment, the only soft tender moment Jade would let herself have. Her lips were like coffee and fire, Jade could never get enough of this girl, ever. She broke the kiss and shed her own robe, pulling her vest off with some help from Tori, who grabbed her tie and pulled her roughly into a feverish kiss.

They stumbled towards the bed, hands frantically removing clothing, lips locked in heated kiss, until they tumbled half naked onto the bed, Tori beneath Jade. The darker haired girl smiled down at her lover. Tori likened the look to a hungry lion, it both scared her and turned her on. Jade grinned reaching around Tori's back and unhooking the bra she was wearing. She tossed it carelessly over her shoulder while Tori's cold fingers trailed up her spine to unhook her own bra, throwing it aside before she cupped the back of Jade's neck and pulled her down once more into a heated kiss.

Jade's nails scraped down Tori's sides as she hooked her fingers under the elastic of the skirt and underwear Tori was wearing and swiftly removed it from the smaller girls body, her mouth leaving a trail of nips and bites down Tori's jaw to her neck, Jade bit the nape of Tori's neck just hard enough to dance the line of pain and pleasure to make Tori moan and dig her nails into Jade's hips.

Tori managed to get Jade's skirt off before the dark haired girl pinned her hands above her head and hovered above her, light eyes eating up every inch of Tori's body. She shivered when those hungry eyes met hers, dark with lust, and her toes curled. Jade's free hand moved slowly down Tori's side and up the inside of her thigh, dancing teasingly near the other girls center, Tori whined in protest which only made Jade grin wider, relishing in the power she had for a few more seconds before she gave Tori what she craved.

Tori was everything Jade loved, she seemed innocent but she was anything but, she was rough, loud and dirty. As soon as Jade stopped, once more to tease and rile Tori up farther she broke loose and knocked Jade over onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of her and pinning her arms above her head with a muttered jinx.

Jade watched her closely, eyes narrowed, as Tori explored every inch of her body slowly. Tori's warm mouth left trails of kisses and bites across her neck and breasts, across her flat stomach and stopping at the elastic of her underwear, "someone was eager, she even wore her special panties." Tori teased.

"I hate that word." Jade hissed, Tori simply giggled and traced the green lace pattern with her fingers from the top of the underwear toward the middle, and the closer she got to the center the harder she pressed, the feeling of the lace against her made Jade buck her hips and Tori giggled, twirling her finger across Jade's panties lazily.

"They're such cute panties, too." Jade growled, "I'd love to just kiss them, right here..." she pushed the fabric into Jade's center with a finger, watching Jade's cheeks turn red before she bent and placed a soft kiss against the other girls center, licking the underwear with just enough pressure to drive Jade crazy, "you took so long to get here and then you teased me, it wasn't very nice." she mumbled against the soft fabric.

"Vega..." Jade said with a warning in her tone.

Tori lifted her head to meet Jade's gaze, "what are you going to do Jade? You're all tied up." Tori grinned and hooked her finger through the center of Jade's underwear, yanking them down and off, she tossed them aside, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and positioned herself comfortably between Jade's legs.

Jade's eyes screw shut and her magically bound hands turn to fists as desire floods through her veins, her toes curl and her brains turn to mush, and she almost doesn't notice when the magical bindings drop, but when she does she fists her hands in the sheets, groaning and moaning. She opens her eyes, or tries, but her vision goes blurry and spotty with flashes of light as her stomach twists and twists, and then Tori flicks and twirls her tongue and curls her fingers just right and it's like the desire flooding her veins was gasoline and its lit on fire.

Her whole body tingled and she's panting heavily, only slightly aware that Tori was laying half on her, her chin resting just below Jade's belly button. When she finally comes down her eyes met Tori's mischievous gaze and she sat up, pulling Tori with her. She kissed her roughly, fingers buried in the other girls center, pumping fast. Tori broke the kiss with a surprised and pleasured gasp and Jade her back on the bed, re-positioning herself between Tori's legs, tongue eagerly joining her fingers in pleasuring the other girl. Tori's fingers tangle in the sheets and she moans Jade's name, hips bucking off the bed.

She was sure of only one thing then, that Jade was going to drive her to the edge of insanity with her fingers and shove her over the edge with her tongue, and when she did, Tori cried Jade's name as stars flashed against her eyelids and her entire body vibrated happily. When she came down off of cloud nine she realized she was nearly about to slip off the bed, and Jade was reaching for her hand to pull her back up and they both collapsed back on the bed and fell asleep in a sweaty pile of limbs and sticky skin.


End file.
